Family Time Cullen Style
by sparkeey2
Summary: The Cullens and Bella have some fun! Funny! Not yet completed but i will do if you reply


Family Time

_- __Cullen Style_

They. Were. Bored. The Cullen family of; Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella, were _completely_ bored out of their skulls. Alice tried to foresee what would lie ahead but came up blank, then Emmett thought of _playing_ with the local people but that idea was shot down with a look from both Carlisle and Esme. This was useless. Then it struck her. Bella that is.

"I've got it!!"

They all turned to her in surprised, Edward looked down at her, she was sitting in his lap.

"I've got it! I've got it! I've got it!" she repeated excitedly

They all looked at her utterly confused at her strange antics and sudden bubbly behaviour.

"Spit it out then! Before you hurt yourself!" Edward said mockingly, looking at her with fake seriousness. That could actually happen to her. She was very prone to things like that. The whole family burst out laughing, Bella pretended to sulk at this until Edward kissed her and said they were only joking.

"Fine, but anyway, I thought...that, we could play hide and seek. _Vampire_ style." she told them.

Alice grinned, and they all agree that it was a great idea. It had been a while since any of them had played it. Centuries. They had some 'rules' though, they could go _anywhere_, as far as they liked, as long as they could still hear each other and one more rule was that there was to be no cheating, but they all knew that everyone would anyway.

"Okay, we need to decide who'll be counting and, of course, who'll be taking Bella." Carlisle stated. Of course Edward said he'd take her but Alice reminded him that he _always_ got Bella.

"I'll take her!" Emmett told them with a rather suspicious grin in Bella's direction. In unison the rest of the family said 'NO!' and Emmett pretended no to know why.

They thought about it some more and these were the reasons why some of them couldn't; Emmett - Emmett + accident prone human = disaster. Alice - They would probably end up going shopping. Jasper - Still didn't think that he could be that close to her. Rosalie - She didn't like Bella. It was down to Esme or Carlisle.

"I'd love to take Bella with me." said Carlisle "Seeing as you're about to be come part of the family, even though you already are really. So, what'd you say Bella?"

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" Bella said grinning. She looked to Edward for conformation and he nodded. Carlisle was probably the only person other than himself that Edward trusted to look after her. They tossed a coin to see who was going to count first, then they headed out. Just outside of the house they gathered together, it was decided that Rosalie was counting.

"Right, Rosalie" said Carlisle "You count up to 1000 - in _human_ speed please - and then come looking. Alright? Oh and boys, if you get caught then don't fight. Alice hasn't seen any thunder storm coming."

They grumbled a yes in response, and Bella giggled behind them. In lightning speed Emmett had picked her up, ran up a tree, sat her on a branch then went back down laughing at her bewildered expression. Edward, of course, was furious. "Emmett!" he yelled then started to run after him whilst yelling threats of throwing him into a fire then watching. Everyone was so distracted by the two brothers that they forgot about Bella, even she forgot for a while, that was until she was losing balance from her laughter and started to fall. They all noticed just as she was about to smash into the ground but to everyone's surprise she was caught by none other than Jasper.

"Wow. Err...thanks Jazz." She said still very pale faced.

"Don't mention it." He replied kindly and put her down gently on her feet. She stumbled back a bit but he once again caught her. "You really _do_ have a knack for accidents don't you?" he laughed.

"Are you still up for this Bella?" asked Carlisle putting on his best 'I'm a doctor' voice. Bella played along and said "Yes Dr. Cullen, I'm fine thank you very much." Then grinned at him. "Alright, I'll trust your judgement." He replied chuckling.


End file.
